The present invention relates generally to an adjustable seating system for a vehicle, and more particularly to an optical sensor for an automatically adjustable seating system that provides optimum visibility for the driver.
Adjustable seating systems for vehicles are well known in the art. Current adjustable seating systems typically allow a user to electronically adjust a variety of seating characteristics through actuation of one or more switches or buttons. These available adjustments typically include the height of the seat base and seat back, the distance of the seat from the foot pedals and steering wheel, the angle or cant of the seat base and seat back, as well as other comfort adjustments, such as lumbar support.
Additionally, many current adjustable seat systems provide a controller with a memory source that allows for the storage of one or more custom seat settings. These custom settings allow a driver or user to position the seat according to his or her own custom setting by modifying one or more of the available adjustments and then store the custom setting on the memory source. Thereafter, the driver can automatically move the seat back to the custom setting by pressing a memory recall button instead of having to individually position each portion of the seat each time.
While these automatically adjustable seats are advantageous in that they can store the desired seat positions for multiple users for quick recall, these seat systems typically position the seat based on subjective user criteria. These user criteria, however, do not always place the user in the most optimum position from a safety standpoint or locate the user in a position with optimum field of view. For example, typical adjustable vehicle seat systems do not provide optimum field of view characteristics for multiple potential drivers regardless of their physical characteristics, such as stature. Further, typical adjustable vehicle seat systems also fail to position drivers an optimum distance from the steering column, fail to position the driver in an optimum position to view the visual displays or controls, and fail to position the driver in an optimum position to provide the best line of sight to the side mirrors. Moreover, current seat systems do not address eliminating cognitive distractions, such as those caused by a passenger, which can create potential safety concerns for a driver.
Other known systems have attempted to provide automatic positioning of some of the above adjustments through the use of a weight sensor or an out-of-position sensor. However, weight sensors are typically only available to adjust the seat height and thus, these systems are unsuccessful in providing automatic adjustment to account for all the criteria set forth above. Additionally, systems with weight sensors do not address all of the safety issues set forth above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automatically adjustable seat system that provides optimum comfort characteristics for a wide range of drivers having varying physical characteristics.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an automatically adjustable seat system that provides optimum visibility through the windows, optimum view of the instrument displays, and control of the foot and hand controls with greater consistency than conventional seating systems.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an automatically adjustable seat system that ensures a proper seating position for drivers having a wide range of physical characteristics by maximizing the distance between the driver and the airbag contained in the steering wheel.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an automatically adjustable seat system that positions a driver in an optimum position from a safety standpoint based on the sensed location of a physical feature of the driver.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an optical sensor for an adjustable seat system that allows a user to verify the location of his or her eyes with respect to an optimum eye position.
In accordance with the above and the other objects of the present invention, an optical sensor device is provided. The optical sensor allows a driver to visually verify the location of his or her eyes with respect to an optimum eye position. The sensor device includes a first channel having a base portion and an open mouth portion. The base portion is only visible when the driver is disposed in the optimum eye position. The sensor device also includes a second channel which is located below the optimum eye position and a third channel which is located above the optimum eye position.